


We really have to return the silverware, Matt

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Shiro gets invited to his ex-boyfriends wedding. Good thing, Matt is ready to be his more or less appropriate date.





	We really have to return the silverware, Matt

„I can go with you and eat all the sweet stuff? For a dance I can just pack some silverware and you won’t call me out for that? Can I give you pet names and talk to older ladies about you being a wild tiger in bed?”

“Yes, yes. And I guess, if you can’t help yourself.”

“Well then you got yourself a fucking date, Shirogane. I hope you know what a lucky guy you are.”

Shiro sighs louder than Iverson sighs when nobody can answer the test questions that they’ve talked about one day ago. It doesn’t cloud Matt’s excitement about the whole charade in the very least which is slightly troubling.

But there aren’t many people to choose from to go to that wedding. There’s no way he can convince anyone he’s bringing a date when he’d bring a female friend, so Allura or Veronica are out of question, and there are only so many guy friends he has that are alright with playing his partner for one weekend.

One of them is Matt, and even though Shiro doesn’t want to assume the worst about his friend of literal years, he knows him good enough by now. And here they are, and Matt isn’t even hiding how he has a fuckton of ulterior motives by going to Adam’s wedding.

“Wear a suit,” Shiro tells him. “Be ready at 1 pm. Wedding starts at 2.”

Matt raises a thumb and nearly manages to poke into Shiro’s left eye. With a jerk of his head, he dodges last minute. Matt doesn’t seem to notice.

“Sure-di-do. Everything for you, bro.”

Shiro doesn’t know why Adam invited him last minute to his wedding. They’ve never been on the worst terms after the break-up, but sincerely, Shiro could have gone on with his life and just never seen him again.

At 1pm sharp he knocks at Matt’s door – as if on cue, something’s rattling inside and he hears some platters fall to the ground – then the door gets hauled open.

Matt stares at him in horror, realization dawning. Shiro sees why: He’s not showered yet, wears a perforated dirty shirt with some mysterious spots on it and his hair is a mess, too.

“Shit shit shit shit shit—” he mumbles and leaves the door open for Shiro to come in. The taller man takes a few tentative steps into the room and reminds himself to not look to closely into his surroundings, but it’s hard to miss the underwear on the floor, the dirty dishes on the desk and a science project right next to it, that frankly looks like it’s made of toxic gasses.

Or maybe that’s just what Shiro gets from the thick, smelly air inside that room.

He passes by Matt and opens a window, only takes a breath right then and there.

“Touch nothing,” Matt warns and gets a towel, “and give me ten minutes! I’ll be right back.”

When Matt is freshly showered, in a suit and his hair combed back into a neat low ponytail at the back of his neck, Shiro has given him exactly 46 minutes to get ready. He closes the window and doesn’t comment on how much time Matt took.

“Shit, are we too late?” Matt asks with a look at his watch. “Won’t the ceremony be over when we arrive?”

“Knowing you I gave you the wrong time. Ceremony doesn’t start before 3.”

Matt gives him an annoyed look. “What the hell, dude, I hurried so much, I almost slit my dick while shaving!”

Shiro looks at him, head a little cocked. No no no, he won’t go there. Just don’t ask him—

“Why the hell would you shave?”

The question is out, there’s no turning back. When Matt takes a deep breath, Shiro gently grabs for his arm. “You know what? Tell me in the car. We’re going to be late otherwise.”

Shiro wishes for a swift and easy death as Matt goes into lengthy explanation why he had to shave his balls into hairless golf balls (his wording, not Shiro’s) but cracks a smile or two at the jokes Matt throws at him. He’s almost sure Matt knows how uneasy he is about this wedding, and that’s worth a lot.

They arrive at the registry office and even have time left, as Matt remarks proudly, so they stand outside for a little while. Shiro takes in a well-earned deep breath.

There are others outside the registry office, friends and family of the groom. Shiro recognizes a few but shies away from looking too long. He looks back to Matt, a safe spot to look at, and finds him staring.

“Uh.” Matt’s eyes widen when he notices Shiro’s look. “It’s just the first time I see you in a suit.”

Shiro wouldn’t have needed that explanation but he also doesn’t mind it. For the first time since they’ve seen each other today, he takes in Matt’s appearance, too. The suit he wears is nice, much nicer than everything Shiro would have expected him to wear. The hair is a little frizzy, the light brown curls framing his face, while the rest has been taken back into a ponytail. Instead of a simple hairband he has a ribbon that holds it together.

He’s also wearing contacts.

Even though they are friends, Shiro can admire someone’s appearance, he reminds himself. Matt, objectively, looks good and there’s nothing new about that. Still, the wide-opened green eyes do something inexplainable to him and Shiro has trouble looking away again.

“You look good,” he says after a while.

Matt’s face gets a little red but excited, nonetheless.

“Takashi, you big flirt!” he exclaims, just in time for the husbands-to-be to turn at the corner and walking by them.

With a raise of his head, Shiro spots Adam, wearing a formal suit. His hair doesn’t look different from the usual hair style, but a few small, white flowers stick out from behind his ear. He looks happy, even though his face seems rather neutral.

The groom next to him is the same height and he has a big, goofy smile on his face. They look happy.

Objectively.

The moment Adam spots him, he wants to go into hiding mode. Shiro doesn’t like to admit it, but he feels a little defeated by the fact that Adam has a husband soon, whereas Shiro didn’t even have a date since their break-up.

Usually, he wouldn’t be ashamed of that, but given that the reason Adam broke up with him because of Shiro tirelessly overworking himself and putting his relationships second, it stings.

Adam gives him a nod and Shiro fakes a smile. It’s convincing enough for Adam to look away and greet someone else a few minutes before the official ceremony.

Shiro already regrets bringing a date at all. What is he trying to prove?

An hour later an all the guests are either sitting at tables or dance in the small and private ball room the married couple chose. Shiro sees the whole thing in a different light already, because Matt keeps making dumb jokes and eats all the food so he ‘makes up for them both coming here’. Shiro swears he saw him slip more than a few forks into his bag already.

“Shiro, sweetheart.” Matt draws his attention with the unusual pet name. Shiro’s eyes flicker to him, watching as cake crumbs fall from his mouth. “We need nicknames.”

Against all odds, Shiro sniggers. He really can feel himself relax in Matt’s presence. “Why is that, honeybee?”

“Just so,” Matt swallows and almost chokes on a huge cream-filled bite, “People don’t know who you are.”

Shiro leans back, eyebrows raised high. “I don’t think there’s anyone interested in getting to know me here. I don’t think I need to hide who I—”

He doesn’t come that far, because one of Matt’s cake-dirtied fingers is raised to Shiro’s lips. “Shushhh,” Matt mumbles. “The first one is on their way.”

Matt continues eating, eyebrows waggling as an elderly man approaches and seats right next to Shiro at the otherwise rather empty table. He introduces himself with a sweet smile and then proceeds to ask Shiro for his name.

The old man’s eyes light up and a mischievous grin decorates his wrinkly face as Shiro introduces himself.

“Aha!” he says. “The ex.”

Shiro’s eyes snap to Matt, who’s only giving him a triumphant ‘I told you so’ face. From then on they are caged in a lengthy conversation how Shiro definitely missed his great chance at love, how well Adam is doing, and, to top it all off, he also gives Matt a disdainful look.

“Do you understand now?” Matt lectures him, as the old man shuffles away to get a piece of layered wedding-cake. Shiro’s eyes follow the man until he arrived at the buffet table.

“I just didn’t expect them to be so mean here.” His lips are curved downward as he still observes as the old guy shovels three instead of one of the mighty pieces on his plate.

“Wake up, Shirogane!” Matt claps his hands right next to Shiro’s head. “Look around! Weddings are competitions! I can’t believe you thought Adam invited you here out of goodwill.”

“I, no, I—”

“Adam isn’t a mean person by default, but he won at life. While you’re sitting here with me. No offense.”

“Who are you telling not to be offended? That was a not-so-subtle dig at yourself—”

“It doesn’t matter.” Matt does a grand gesture that looks like that Spongebob-Rainbow-meme. “We’re here to show him that you won, too? Right?”

The nod comes slowly, but it does. Matt’s eyes light up and he ducks down, takes Shiro’s head between his hands and presses his lips against Shiro’s.

When they part, Shiro blinks with his mouth open. Matt doesn’t waste a second to pull him up from his seat and get his buff friend to the dance floor.

“I can’t dance,” Shiro tells him, halfway there, still looking a little lost as Matt keeps pulling him.

“I’ll show you. Had to take dance lessons with my sister right before the big school prom I had to accompany her to.”

Shiro snaps his mouth shut and politely ignores the huge red blush on Matt’s face. He puts his big hand on Matt’s ass and gets immediately corrected to hold his waist instead. Matt’s face is burning, and Shiro slowly, really slowly gets a clue.

Their dancing is a mess of intertwined limbs and inelegant stumbling, but they don’t care, laugh both loud and obnoxious to everyone else.

Matt introduces himself at every given and not given chance as _Sir Alfons_ while Shiro just shortly claims that his name is ‘Hero’. No one bats an eye as they talk to strangers about their presumably amazing sex life.

Before anyone can catch the five pound of silverware weighing into Matt’s jacket, they leave the ballroom and go upstairs with a few bottles of champagne.

As soon as the door slams shut behind Matt, he turns around and throws Shiro a cocky grin. “Hey,” he greets and puts the three bottles he’s carrying next to their table.

“Hey,” Shiro mutters back, eyes guarded and intense.

“Nice suite,” Matt remarks as he’s slowly walking to the bed that Shiro made himself comfortable on. He comes to a halt right in front of him, looks down and swallows.

“You know what would really show it Adam?” he asks Shiro, who only shrugs. “If we’d fuck on his wedding. In this suite. So loud that the neighbors hear it.”

Shiro doesn’t hide his surprised gaze, opens his mouth a little, but closes it again. He fumbles with the smooth black cufflinks at his sleeve. He can’t meet Matt’s waiting gaze, only looks down to his feet. “That’s what you would do for me? To get back at Adam?”

“Uhhh.” Matt looks to the side and stares out of the window. Two doves are kissing each other on a branch. He looks away, suddenly tense, back inside. “Sure. He deserves it.”

Shiro doesn’t buy it. Not at all. He sighs out a breath as he lies there, biting his lip.

“Since when?” he asks.

“Since when, what?” Matt parrots.

“Since when do you like me?”

Matt hesitates a few seconds but then sits down next to Shiro. “I wanked to your image for all through high school. I kind of got the clue two years later.”

Shiro exhales audibly.

“I didn’t tell you because—”

“Because of Adam. I get it.” Shiro’s expression isn’t angry, and that’s certainly more than Matt could have bargained for.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I?” he asks and raises an eyebrow. “I’m a little crestfallen that you think I’d be so dumb to believe you’re doing it to get back at Adam for me.”

“I can be spiteful!”

“Or thinking, I would follow through with it.”

“Yeah, I kind of guessed that’s where you’d catch up with it.”

Shiro eyes him warily, but his mouth turns into a little smile. “Matt,” he mutters. “Come here.”

Matt reluctantly crawls over to Shiro and flops into his extended arm. “What is it, Hero?” he asks him.

Shiro’s chuckle is soft. His eyes are lidded when he looks to Matt, mouth still curled into a smile.

“It didn’t cross my mind, really, before,” Shiro starts, watching Matt’s lingering expression turning to slight disappointment. “But I really like you.”

“As a friend,” Matt dismisses.

“Yeah, but also.” Shiro clears his throat. “I have eyes. You are hot.”

Matt bites his lips. Shiro’s face is so close that he feels his warm breath dancing over his own face. “Did you get off at the thought of me before?” he demands to know, feeling a little ridiculous.

Shiro doesn’t seem surprised by the question. “Yeah,” he sighs into his hair. “Yeah, I have. To say, very guilty though.”

Matt exhales a punched-out breath, heart starting to beat in a loud and steady rhythm in his ribcage. His gaze gets lost in Shiro’s deep brown eyes as he softly tips up and kisses him.

“Alright?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs and pulls him closer.

The second kiss is longer and deeper than the first, and it spirals from then on.

“Is that offer still standing?” Shiro asks in between the kisses, hands already under Matt’s shirt, roaming over his body.

“Yeah. Not to spite Adam, though.” Matt grins, inhaling sharply as Shiro kisses down his body.

“Good. Because this is about us,” Shiro tells him, before he makes Matt forget himself.

An exhausted half an hour later, they lie in bed naked and select from the menu for the room service.

“I think I’m going to order…” Matt smacks his lips pointedly, “…just everything.”

“You needed five minutes to decide on that?”

“Shush, Shiro. Don’t be a dick.”

Shiro moves to kiss him and takes the menu from his hand, then reaches for the receiver of the hotel telephone. “I’m starving,” he exclaims, but grins teasingly.

“You’re a whiny bitch as always,” Matt relents and tickles Shiro’s side to draw a pleasant giggle from him. “And I just want to celebrate this, uh—”

“Start of a relationsh—”

“Sexual union!”

Shiro doesn’t turn away quick enough for Matt not to see the pout on his face; but the person at the opposite end already picked up and Matt patiently waits for Shiro to get his order through.

When Shiro put the phone to the side, Matt rolls onto him.

“Just joking,” he tells him and gives Shiro a long kiss, drawing a satisfied smile. “So a relationship, hm?”

Shiro’s face is tinted in an adorable red as he slowly nods. “If you want to try dating first—”

“Not at all,” Matt says quickly and ducks down for another kiss. “I’m in, Shiro. Fully, whole-bodidly!” He gives him more and more kisses, and Shiro returns them just as heatedly. “I’ve been wanting this for so long. So, I don’t know about you, but I would love to make our time worth spending and suck you off while we’re waiting.”

Shiro returns the cheeky grin Matt gives him and slowly nods. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

“It will feel great,” Matt says as he slowly kisses down. “Boyfriend.” He adds under his muttered breath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1178356229212704771?s=19)!
> 
> If you’re into Voltron rarepairs, check out [this discord](https://discord.gg/ZN5eNYH)!
> 
> ________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  



End file.
